Truth In A Lie Part Four
by Gem Stoned
Summary: Rachel finds out the truth about Tobias...


**Author's Note**: You know, the first story of this series ( Truth In A Lie) was the very first fic I wrote. And lot's of people encouraged me to continue, and I did. But then at Truth In A Lie part Three I stopped, I guess feeling that there was no point, and that I could do better things - mainly humor - but now I have new inspiration. I guess, I just wanna thank all of those people who gave me those encouraging reviews, and even though I thought the stories sucked they actually complemented me. Wow, I sound like I just got an Oscar or a Grammy. Wow, this Author's Note is long... also, this is going to be the longest in the series ( not the author's note, I mean the story it's self) and I hope you enjoy it. And you know, I've totally changed my attitude, at first I used to cultivate my stories so that people would like them, and now I've started writing stories for myself not for what Forlay or whoever thinks (Sorry, Forlay, but it's true, you act as though people are supposed to write stories for other people, not them selves) ohhhkay. I think it's time for you to read the story and PixiSquirell I promise there aren't any cliff hangers here ( I think...). Also, if you haven't read any Truth In A Lie's then I suggest you run off and read the other ones unless you're a quick learner and you'll be able to understand them. 

Cold. I felt extremely cold. I didn't feel cold as in physically cold, I felt mentally cold. Like I had done something _extremely _wrong, like I had had someone killed... I felt as though I had killed my best friend.   
But no! It wasn't me! Marco had pushed me into it! He told me it was for the best, that if we went with Cassie, then we'd die. And as a fool, I believed him.   
Something shook me. I snapped my eyes open. Tobias? What was Tobias...   
Then I remembered. I had gone with Tobias, and we had stopped to rest. It was all coming back to me.   
"Tobias." I whispered, "You're human."   
"I morphed, I thought if I tried to wake you up as a hawk it'd frighten you."   
"You've forgotten, I never get frightened."   
He laughed a solemn laugh, like he didn't believe me.   
"OK, let's get back into the air. It'll be about thirty minutes before we get there."   
"Where exactly are we going?"   
"Somewhere."   
"What?"   
Tobias ignored me, and started morphing. If he thought I hadn't noticed the way he was acting, then he surely had to get to know me better.   
In ten minutes we were back in the sky. Flying towards a certain doom I knew not about.   
Okay, down there.> Tobias said, filling the silence. We hadn't talked all the time.   
He cocked his 'nose' down and spilled air from his wings, I followed similarly.   
So what _e_xactly _were_ you doing back there?> I asked as we dove.   
Just flying.>   
Just flying? What, you like to fly so far?>   
Uh-huh.>   
Right. Like I was supposed to believe that.   
He flared his wings and protruded his talons and... he had grabbed onto a branch of a tree.   
I tried the same thing, but wasn't so easy, I almost missed the branch and landed on a porcupine.   
Luckily, I changed the direction of my tail quickly and was airborne in a second, then I changed my angle and I had the branch.   
Cool > Tobias said.   
Thanks.>   
So, how do we meet the people you were living with?>   
In a second.>   
We waited a whole more than a second, and just when I was going to mention something about nothlits and patience I heard a crinkling sound, like someone - or something - walking on leaves, luckily we were perched safely on a tree.   
Suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere.   
He had a tan, like Marco's ( Even though we _all_ know Marco aint got a tan, it's his natural color - even though he denies it so -), he was tall and thin.. and he was _naked_ actually not naked, he was wearing a very fashinable leave around his crotch.   
"You return, prince Tobias."   
_Prince _Tobias?   
Yes. Essfon Four Five Seven.>   
Now _that_ sounded like a Yeerk name... didn't it?   
"Was... was it succesfull?"   
Tobias didn't answer, but "Essfon Four Five Seven" looked pretty happy after a little silence. Obviously Tobias had talked to Essfon in private thought speak. Tobias was hiding something. From me.   
C'mon, Rachel, demorph. Then we'll morph wolf and go to the headquaters.> 

A/N: Ohmylordylord. PixiSquirell is going to be _so_ mad, I promised I'd leave no cliffhangers... but I just couldn't help it! I'll write chapter two soon. 


End file.
